


... And light

by rdk



Series: Loving Regina Mills [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, you've gotta love science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdk/pseuds/rdk
Summary: Everybody is worried about darkness but someone out there is going to help.





	

You are not afraid of darkness, you never were, maybe it was because when you were little your mom bought you this tiny lamp for your bedroom, the one that would proyect stars and planets in the ceiling of your room and its light would last forever. 

Maybe it's because you never had any reason to be afraid of it, like it has never happened anything bad to you in the dark, not even a toe smashed against a chair. That always happens in a well iluminated room. Oddly enough.

Or maybe it's because you really really love the stars and the planets and you can only see them if it's dark enough outside. You like the light of course, but you are comfortable with the dark.

You never understood why some people are afraid of the dark, you try to guess, it's not easy, you've learnt that fears are not always reasonable, sometime there's no cause behind them, like the one your friend Josh has, he is afraid of being in a big boat, like those cruises on the caribbean, he knows how to swim, actually, he is the best swimmer in your class, his father has a little boat, the kid was on board before he even knew how to walk and yet, you won't see him inside a ship.  
Other fears have a very real and reasonable cause, Peter is a really good example of this. When he was 4, a spider bit him and his leg got so swollen and hurt so bad that he couldn't walk for a week, so as you can understand, if there is a spider, Peter will be far far away. 

So yeah, you got it, people can be afraid with or without a logical reason. And right know you don't know where to put your mom between those two categories. She has reasons to be afraid, I mean, if there is someone in this world that knows what darkness can do it's her. But there's nothing that justifies that fear, at least not now, everything is the most peaceful anyone has witness in a long time, everyone does their thing, minding their own business.

But she is afraid.

She doesn't say it, not to you but you suspect she has shared it with Emma, something about the other day and they having “and adult conversation Henry, you do not need to worry about” and “yeah kid, parenting stuff, I promise you aren't missing anything fun”

And you eavesdropped, by accident of course, because that is not polite, not acceptable and certainly not something you would do because your mom did not raise you in the jungle. Sadly, you couldn't hear everythin but you got that your mom is afraid of her darkness, and like the incredible and smart and good son that you are and your mom did raise, you have done some research and you can't wait to share it with her.

With everybody actually. Because this is good news. Really good news.

You asked Belle for help because the library is unsuspectedly big and you don't have any superpower that helps you find the books you need with no effort, so she helps you and she is kind enough to not ask about why you need this kind of books that clearly are not necessary for an essay for some class.

And you read. And you learn.

First of all, you learn that darkness is the polar opposite to brightness, the condition of a very small amount or even an absence of visible light. Then you learn that in terms of physics, an object is said to be dark when it absorbs photons, causing it to appear dim compared to other objects. Then something about computer display and RGB, which you thought it was R&B but apparently not, and Lionel Ritchie has nothing to do with that. 

You are a little sad because you like Lionel Ritchie and you were humming “Say you, say me” when you see it, something that makes you see darkness with new eyes and you think this is what others need to know about it. So you write it down because you don't trust yourself enough to memorize it and repeat it as it appears in the book.

And you run. Because you have to share the news, because you just learnt that total darkness doesn't exist, like from a scientific point of view, because the scientific definition of light includes not only the light of the visible spectrum, but the entire electromagnetic spectrum, and a certain amount of radiation exists in every place of the universe, even if it is imperceptible to the human eye.

So even if they don't see it, if they can't find the light in your mom, it is there.

You already knew that, but it is cool to be validated by science. And no one can argue with science. 

So no matter how much darkness they think there is, because there will always be some light.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studiying norwegian and here I am instead.  
> Sorry about any mistake, I have a very serious mix of languages in my head right now.


End file.
